The Story of Superman
by Doomsday91
Summary: My story of Clark Kent becoming Superman from the first episode of Season 5 of Smallville and on. Clark begins his journey of becoming a hero as he battles his most terrifying foes. Will he be able to accomplish his destiny or will Darkness stop him?
1. Invasion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any DC Comics Characters.**

**Summary:** My story of Clark Kent becoming Superman from the first episode of Season 5 of Smallville and on. Clark begins his journey of becoming a hero as he battles his most terrifying foes. Will he be able to accomplish his destiny or will forces of Darkness get in his way?

**The Story of Superman**

**Guest Starring: Brainiac and Jor-El**

Chapter 1: Invasion

It seemed like hell had descended upon the Planet Earth. Smallville had once again been hit with a meteor shower. The destruction of this one had caused just as much damage, if not more than the last one. Jonathon and Martha Kent had been in their house with Jason Teague as a meteor struck their house on the Kent farm. It looked as though the damage would take a while to fix. Looking at the destroyed house it seemed as though no movement could be seen or heard and that it could be the end of the Kents.

Meanwhile over in the fields Lana Lang had run into a huge crater. A crater that held possibly the biggest spaceship in the universe. It looked remarkable in her eyes but it also scared her. Lana was in shock and hoping that she was just seeing things. Hoping maybe that it was not real and if she blinked then it would just go away and disappear. The remarkable looking spacecraft began to shine like nothing in our world. It was a gold bigger than anything, anyone had ever seen. Cops started rolling up in their cars surrounding the glowing spaceship. They had no idea what they were in for.

As the shine of the craft dimmed there were three figures standing in front of the shape. They faced off with Lana and the police officers. One was a man, tall and bald. African American skinned wearing an odd alien like silver and black armor with different tattoos on his body. The other was a female with long dark hair and the same type of silver and black armor as her male counter part. And the third was a shorter man. He had short brown hair only he sported jeans and a t-shirt with a black dress shirt over it like a jacket.

"So it begins." The shorter man chuckled as the police aimed their guns at the three aliens ready to fire.

Lana was scared to death and didn't know what to do. She wanted to run but her injured leg from the helicopter accident was preventing her from moving at all. All she could do was stand there and watch as the invaders stood before her and the police. Lana noticed that the invaders did not have any look of worry on their face as they watched the humans facing off with them. She knew something was up in order for them to not be afraid of guns pointing at their bodies. Lana just knew that she needed to get out of there and fast.

Lana turned as fast as she could to start running away. However she still wasn't fast enough because the shorter male that was in the ship was right in front of her. Lana was scared for her life. This human-like alien creature was standing right in her face and there was nothing she can do. She really was looking into the eyes of death. Lana didn't know what to do.

"Don't worry." The mysterious invader smiled. Lana was still scared to death. "I need you to bring him to me." He added before zooming off away from the area that his ship crash landed.

In the Arctic, there stood Clark Kent as he watched the crystal that had formed from the three stones of knowledge barrel into the ground. Giant pillars emerged from below and began to form what started to look like from Clark's point of view. Clark was in awe at the events transpiring in front of him. As the huge ice castle was finished coming together, the Last Son of Krypton began his journey in the snow towards it.

It was like a brand new world to Clark. It was like a world he never had envisioned before in his life. The inside of this ice castle like place was incredible looking to Clark. Something he never dreamed of seeing before. He wondered all around towards the control panel in the center. A floating crystal was above it with a some sort of barrier around it. Clark reached out and took possession of it.

"Welcome home, my Son." Jor-El's voice rang throughout the place.

"What is this place?" the Last Son of Krypton asked curiously looking around.

"This is your Fortress of Solitude. A place where you can learn all that you need to know." the voice of Jor-El explained but he was not done. "This is where your training will take place. All of my knowledge and the knowledge of our people will be passed down to you, Kal-El. You are humanity's last hope for what is coming."

Clark took heed of what his birth father ad announced to him. "What is coming?" he asked.

It was quiet for a few moments. "Villains from Krypton are invading the planet Earth as we speak Kal-El and the only way that they can be stopped is if you begin your training." Jor-El answered as briefly as he could.

Soon Clark was engulfed in a barrier of information that Jor-El immediately begun. The training had finally begun inside the Fortress. "My son, you shall learn abilities far beyond what you know now and you can use them in order to help you defeat your adversaries. This is your destiny."

Inside the caves in Smallville, Lex Luthor woke up from being knocked out by Chloe before a giant light engulfed her and Clark. Lex picked up his flashlight and started looking around for Chloe. Lex slowly wandered into the secret room in the caves that housed the stones Clark merged together. The key was still sitting right in its hole at the center of the table that had Kryptonian symbols all over them. Lex looked astonished that he had never seen them before in the caves. He didn't even know about the room that he was in. Lex picked the key up examining it. He looked very interested in how it appeared and disappeared all the time and what the origins were.

"Put it down." A voice said startling Lex so much that he really dropped the key.

Lex Luthor turned around and stared at what meant him face to face. It was the same shorter man that faced Lana after he and the two others were released from the ship. "Who are you?" asked Lex.

"Me?" the man asked then smirked. "I'm the Brain Inter Active Construct. And I have come here to Earth for just one purpose"

"Really?" asked Lex more confused than anything else. "To take over our planet?"

"Not quite." Brainiac replied slyly. "More like helping my master take over the planet." He laughed. Lex laughed slightly then stopped.

"You really think you can destroy us and take us over?" Lex retorted.

Brainiac used his super speed to zoom towards Lex and grip him up by his neck. "No question about it and there's nothing you or anyone else on this pathetic planet can do about it." Brainiac tightened his grip on Lex even more. Lex couldn't breathe because of Brainiac's strength and to make matters worse, alien-like vines came out of Brainiac's skin and wrapped themselves around Lex's neck. "Pitiful human." Brainiac said as he let go of Lex and he fell to the floor.

Back at the Kent Farm Lois Lane drove up to the front of the remains of the house and saw that the Kents' truck was still there. "Oh my God." Lois said as she shut the car off and ran towards what was left of the house.

Inside Jonathon was just starting to get up off the ground. "Martha!" he yelled. He had no clue where his wife was in all of the rubble and was not hoping for the worst.

"Mr. Kent!" Lois screamed running towards him. Jonathon started to fall back over but Lois caught him.

"Lois, help me find Martha." Jonathon said standing back on his own two feet trying to move around the destroyed house.

"Mrs. Kent! Clark!" Lois yelled searching through pieces of what was left of the Kent house.

"Clark wasn't here. He got out before us." Jonathon replied. He knew his son was out there somewhere trying to save everyone the only way he knew how to.

Lois bent over and moved a couple of boards out of the way to find Martha's face. Her eyes were shut and it looked like she was barely breathing. "Mr. Kent, over here!"

Jonathon came running over to Martha. "She's barely breathing." Jonathon said aloud. "I need to get her to the hospital." Then he turned to Lois. "Will you help me?"

"Yes." Lois nodded.

Lana had gotten away from the aliens that were released from the crash landed spaceship and was slowly moving towards town when a Porsche came speeding up the road and Lex barely stopped in front of her just in time. Lana was still scared of what she had seen just a little while ago and scared of the deranged look Lex had on his face when he wanted the stone before she got on the helicopter.

Lex got out of his car real quick. "Lana, what's wrong?" he asked. Lana started to run away but Lex caught her. "What happened?"

"A …. Spaceship." Lana said slowly. "Over in the fields."

Lex looked at Lana confused like he didn't believe her. "You're in shock. Let me help you. I'll take you to get help."

Lana knew Lex didn't believe her so she ran off but just as she started to her body gave out and she passed out on the ground in front of Lex. He ran over to help her up but she was unconscious. "Lana, we need to get you help."

Chloe had somehow found herself inside the Fortress of Solitude where Clark's training had finally begun. Jor-El had finally started Clark's training into becoming a hero. Chloe was shocked of the giant cold ice castle that Clark had seemingly created with help from the crystal the stones had formed. She was freezing cold trying to keep warm but knew it was impossible. Finally in the center of the Fortress, Chloe saw Clark in some weird chamber of light surrounding him.

"Clark?" Chloe called surprised to find him inside. She had recently found out his secret but he didn't know that she knew and she also didn't know what he was.

The chamber of knowledge Clark had begun his training in started to dissolve from Chloe's voice because Clark could hear her. Soon the training had stopped dead right there in the Fortress as Clark had stopped to look over at his best friend, Chloe. He was surprised to find her there in the Fortress.

"What are you doing here Chloe?" Clark asked shocked to see her.

Chloe thought of how she should answer that question even though she was freezing cold. "Well for starters, I was in the caves with Lex and we saw this shining light inside the secret room. I knocked out Lex and found you in the center of the light. The next thing I knew I was here in the Arctic with you."

"Kal-El, why have you stopped your training?" asked Jor-El well aware of Chloe's presence in the Fortress.

"Wait, Jor-El." Clark replied. Chloe was surprised he had answered to the name Kal-El as she had never heard of it before. "She's my friend. I owe her the truth."

"One person knowing will not make a difference in your life Kal-El." Jor-El responded coldly. "Your destiny will still remain the same but very well, I will allow you this time to reveal yourself."

Clark looked at Chloe and could tell that she was getting colder by the second. "I have to take her to some place warm and then I will be back."

"If you leave this Fortress, my son then if you do not return by sun down this opportunity will be lost to you." Jor-El announced. "And I can not help you with the terrible evil that has come to Earth. You must deal with that on your own."

"I'll be back." Clark told Jor-El as he picked up Chloe. "I promise." He added before zooming off at the speed of sound.

Martha Kent had been taken to the hospital by Jonathon and Lois. Jonathon was scared that it could be the end for Martha. The last thing he remembered before the meteor hit was seeing Jason look up as the meteor destroyed his body. He was sitting by Martha's side while she lay in her hospital bed. Jonathon was holding her hand hoping she would be okay. Slowly but surely she began to open her eyes as Jonathon stared, he was so happy.

Martha looked around to see where she was. "What happened?"

"Martha Kent, don't you ever scare me like that again." Jonathon smiled. "The Meteor shower hit the house while we were inside."

"What about Clark?" asked Martha wondering if he had resurfaced.

Jonathon shook his head as Lois walked into the room. "Mrs. Kent, it's good to see you're alright."

"Lois was quite a hero." Added Jonathon still smiling.

"Well, you put a roof over my head." Lois replied. "The least I could do was help when it came crashing down." Lois joked.

A loud explosion went off as everything at the Smallville Medical Center began shaking. Jonathon went out into the hall to check things out. People were running all over the place for their lives. Then Jonathon saw them. It was the two other Kryptonians from the spaceship. The male and female without Brainiac in sight.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Jonathon as the two stopped right in front of him.

The male spoke up first. "Where's Kal-El?"

Jonathon was surprised to hear that name come out of the man's mouth and knew he had to play stupid. "I don't know who that is."

The female looked at Jonathon. "He's lying." She said finally. Her male friend picked Jonathon up in the air. "Tell us where Kal-El is."

"Put the nice man down." Lois said running up to them trying to reason with them to let Jonathon go. "If you want to find your Kal-El buddy, you need to be a little nicer."

Jonathon was tossed across the hall into a wall and fell to the ground. The two Kryptonians then looked at Lois and the female picked her up by her neck. "Where is Kal-El?"

"I don't know anyone in this town named Kal-El." Lois tried explaining and she was right. She didn't know anyone named Kal-El.

Clark took Chloe to the caves where no one was at and set her down on the ground. He didn't know where else to take her since the meteor shower destroyed Smallville. Clark was still surprised that Chloe had found a way with him to the Arctic in the Fortress with him. He had no idea where to begin.

"Well the first thing I want to know is where you got all of your powers from?" Chloe asked finally letting everything out of the bag.

"Well I was born with them." Clark answered then decided to continue. "I wasn't born anywhere near Smallville, well actually, not anywhere near this galaxy."

Chloe was really surprised. "So you're like what? An alien?"

Clark looked hurt when she said that. "I prefer intergalactic traveler. I'm from a planet called Krypton."

"Oh." Was the only thing that Chloe could say in reply to Clark. She was just shocked to learn that her best friend was an alien.

"I always wanted to tell you but my parents felt it best if I didn't tell anyone because they didn't want it getting out and…" Clark saw Chloe's face. "… and I didn't want people looking at me how you're looking at me right now. Do I look different to you?"

"No, it's just that you look so human." Chloe replied. "I just never would have guessed."

"How long have you known?" asked Clark finally asking the question he should have asked first.

Chloe considered then answered. "A couple months. I always had my suspicions. The weird exits, the lame excuses but when I saw you catch a car like a beach ball. That's when everything got confirmed."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Clark asked. "Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"I figured if you wanted me to know then you'd tell me on your terms not mine." Chloe answered honestly. "I'd never turn my back on you Clark. I will never sell you out."

"Thanks, Chloe. That means a lot." Clark smiled as he crossed his arms.

"Does Lana know?" Chloe asked Clark and he just shook his head no. "Oh, well what was that forty story igloo that we were in?"

"Well, Chloe…" Clark began answering but wasn't sure how. "…there's things about me that even I don't even know yet. That voice you heard, that was the voice of my biological father."

Clark looked around real quick then decided it would be best to continue this conversation another time so that he could see if his parents were alright. "Chloe, can you make it out of here by yourself?"

"Yeah." She answered.

"Good, I'm going to go check on my parents." Clark replied. "I'll catch up with you later." He added before super speeding away from Chloe, out of the caves.

"Go get em, Super Clark." Chloe smiled after Clark had left.

Meanwhile at the Luthor Mansion, Lionel Luthor was craving symbols into the floor of Lex's library. The doors of the room were blown off the hinges startling Lionel Luthor, who looked like he was possessed. The two Kryptonians that arrived with Brainiac walked in and stared a hole right through Lionel.

"You do not belong here." Possessed Lionel said to the two Kryptonians.

The male stepped forward. "Where is Kal-El?"

"You can't defeat him." Lionel smirked. "He will defeat you."

"No." the female replied stepping forward then gripped up Lionel by his throat. "He will join us."

Clark arrived at the Smallville Medical Center and began his search for his parents. However it was Lois who ran into him first. Clark was surprised to still see her in town but walked past her and continued on for his parents. Lois followed suit she was wondering where he was.

"Your parents are a little banged up but they will be fine." Lois explained to Clark as he continued to ignore her and walk. "We have a bigger problem though, Smallville."

Clark stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards Lois. "What kind of problem?"

"A happy couple with super powers came in here a little bit ago and are looking for some guy named Kal-El." Lois replied quickly. Clark stared at her. "Do you know anyone by that name?"

"Where did they go?" asked Clark now focused on the problem at hand. Finding out who these two people looking for him are.

"I don't know but there's been news that two people broke into the Luthor Mansion." Lois answered wondering why Clark would want to know. "Maybe they are there."

Lionel Luthor had been knocked out by the Kryptonian invaders that invaded the Luthor Mansion. Lionel had been tossed into the bookshelf and was now on the floor. Clark zoomed right into the room and stopped at the doorway to face off with the Kryptonian invaders. Clark measured both of them up and was ready for anything to happen.

"What do you want?" asked Clark. He wasn't use to dealing with people of his own kind and wasn't sure what to expect.

The male stepped forward and smiled. "We want you to join us and then when General Zod returns we can make this place our new home, our utopia."

Clark definitely wasn't going to let that happen to his home. "I don't think so. You have two choices: either leave or we settle this right now."

"I guess we'll just have to punish you Kal-El." The female said taking her wrist band off and throwing it towards Clark.

Clark dodged out of the way of it but was caught off guard when it grew bigger and turned into a giant vortex. Everything close to it began to get sucked in, including Clark himself. The two other Kryptonians laughed at Clark's reaction. However, Clark had an idea. He used his super speed to get behind the other two. Now they were caught off guard by Clark. The female Kryptonian tried to hit Clark with a punch to the face but Clark dodged and knocked the wind out of her with an elbow to the chest, knocking her into the vortex. The male Kryptonian was angry and also went to attack Clark. The young Man of Steel caught his fist and countered back with a punch of his own knocking him into the vortex as well closing it shut. Clark saw that it was sun down then walked out of the Luthor Mansion.

Lex Luthor had taken Lana to the Medical Center and she was resting comfortably in a hospital bed by herself. She just needed to rest and let her leg heal and all would be fine. She was now sleeping peacefully waiting until they told her that she could be discharged. The door to her room opened up softly and the mysterious man known as Brainiac entered. He walked silently up to Lana's bedside and placed his pointer finger on her forehead. The same wires that entered into Lex's mind now entered into Lana's.

"Sleep tight, Ms. Lang." Brainiac smirked as the wires retracted back into his body. "You will be very valuable to me." Before he sped off just like Clark always did.

Clark stood in front of his house looking at the damage the second meteor shower caused. He couldn't believe at what had happened. He blamed himself for everything that happened recently to his friends and family. It was because of his Kryptonian heritage that those Kryptonians came to Earth to take over and it was because of them that just about everyone he cared about got hurt. He didn't even know where to begin on building the house with all the rubble.

Jonathon and Martha pulled up in the truck into the driveway at the Kent Farm there. Clark was happy to see that they were both up and moving around. Jonathon got out of the car first then walked over to help Martha out as she was on crutches. Jonathon helped her over to Clark and Clark helped Martha stand.

"I took care of the danger that Jor-El warned me about." Clark announced smiling before adding. "Which is good because my abilities are gone."

"Jor-El just took away your powers without any reason?" Jonathon asked skeptically.

"Yes." Clark nodded. "I think Jor-El and everything is all behind us now. We can rebuild the house brick by brick. Everything is okay now"

"You can get hurt now." Martha said caringly.

Clark stared down at her. "I know mom, but it's what I've always wanted."

The rest of the day seemed quiet as everyone recuperated from the events that had taken place within the past 24 hours. Clark helped his parents settle down then decided to take a trip to somewhere he didn't think he'd go, to the Medical Center to see Lana and clear up the things that happened earlier, the last time they saw each other.

Lana was lying in bed still reading a newspaper that had you owe me one with an arrow pointing towards Genevieve Teague's obituary. Once she saw Clark walk in with some flowers she looked up and smiled. "It's a surprise to see you here. I wasn't expecting you."

"Yeah well I wanted to see how you're doing." Clark said walking closer as Lana put the newspaper down. "And there were three words that kind of stood out."

Lana looked up at him. "Clark, there was a natural disaster about to happen."

"Yeah…" Clark replied to finish. "…. Some people say things they don't mean."

"That's not what I meant." Lana corrected.

"But you just said…" Clark began but Lana cut him off.

"I just don't want things to be like last time." Lana clarified to Clark.

Clark thought about their previous relationship and how bad it went before they broke up. It was all because of his secret. "This time it will be different. I promise." He said extending his hand for Lana to take then he took action and kissed her right then and there in the hospital room.

At a LuthorCorp plant just outside of Smallville, everything was all locked up. No one could get in or out in anyway. Lex Luthor held the mysterious spaceship. Brainiac emerged out of the craft in the empty room and looked around with a smirk on his face. "These pitiful humans will kneel to my master." Then all the power in the plant went out.

**A/N: I know it's a lot like the season 5 premiere but I can guarantee that from this point forth a lot is going to be different. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the opening chapter in my version. Please give feedback.**


	2. Powerless

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any DC Comics Characters.**

Chapter 2: Powerless

It had been about a month or so since the second meteor shower hit Smallville bringing visitors from Krypton to attempt to take over. As his final act with his abilities Clark Kent, the Last Son of Krypton sent the villains away to another dimension. Then because he could not return to the Fortress by sun set, Jor-El took Clark's powers away as punishment. However, Clark saw it as more of a relief.

The whole town began working together following the tragedy to rebuild everything that was destroyed. They had been given a generous donation by Lex Luthor trying to win some people back in his favor. Some people anyway, Clark wasn't buying it and Lana knew she could never forgive Lex for trying to take the stone from her because that's all he cared about during the meteor shower.

Clark without his abilities, worked with the rest of the Smallville citizens and his father pulling up boards and nailing them together to rebuild different people's houses. They were on their third house of the day. All the boards were standing and now everyone was nailing them in. Chloe took this as an opportunity to go over and talk to Clark alone.

Chloe looked at Clark disappointedly. "I just don't get how you can go to just being normal just like that and not even care."

"It's what I've always wanted, Chloe." Clark said as he hammered a nail into the wooden board he was working with.

"Yeah," Chloe sighed. "I wanted my own personal Superhero and when I finally get one then you lose your powers."

"I'm sorry Chloe but my life is definitely not always super-like." Clark replied as he hammered a nail in and hit his finger while he was at it. "I kind of like being able to be hurt."

Chloe was getting more upset about the idea. "One day I find out my best friend is an alien and the next he's perfectly normal. I just think you're meant for far greater things in this world."

"This is my choice Chloe. It's my life." Clark said walking off to get his hand cleaned off.

**Earlier that Day….**

Lex Luthor was at a LuthorCorp Planet working on one of his secret projects that he started on after the meteor shower. Mainly this one was getting inside the spaceship he acquired without anyone's knowledge. All of the police officers that showed up to fend off the Kryptonians that showed up were killed after Lana had gotten away. The cover up story for the deaths of the officers was that a giant meteor hit and took them all out. No one knew the real story. Lana had suspicions of what happened but nothing official.

This morning one of the men who was working for Lex was actually in the room while they were doing experiments. This experiment was trying to open the ship with a laser. Everyone knew what they were getting into when they started on this project. Nothing would be easy and anything was possible. This was alien technology they were dealing with.

"Let's go." Ordered Lex standing next to the scientist he had put in charge of the operation. "I have another meeting in Smallville in two hours."

"Of course, Mr. Luthor." The chief scientist replied as he typed in a couple commands into his computer. "Joe, are you ready?"

"Yes, sir." The man in the room standing next to the spaceship answered.

Lex Luthor watched as his scientist typed in a few more commands and a machine in the other room started up. Lex was determined to get this ship opened up even if people died to open it. He had never been this determined for anything. He knew if he could get the ship opened then it would open a whole new world to his master plan that he kept hidden from everyone except himself.

The machine they were using to try to open the ship started up and fired at the ship. It was like a laser beam being fired at the ship. The black ships defenses were up at Maximum strength. The laser bounced off and aimed right at the guy named Joe, who was fairly average. He had black short hair wearing just jeans and a T-shirt. The beam hitting hit seemed as though it was making him bigger. Joe began to get electrified from the beam bouncing off the ship.

**Now….**

Back inside the other room Lex and his chief scientist were trying to turn the machine off. It wasn't working right though. Somehow the machine began to malfunction and there was no way to stop it. Joe was starting to light up like a huge light bulb. Then it happened. With a loud boom, the entire room exploded. Lex Luthor dove for cover to try to avoid injury and the whole building lit up.

Back at the construction site, Clark was getting his finger cleaned off by his new girlfriend Lana Lang. They had been back together for about a month now. Things were great now that Clark no longer had his powers and he didn't have to lie to her. Lana had finished wrapping Clark's finger up when his parents, Jonathon and Martha walked up to them.

"We're out of nails, Clark," Jonathon said casually. "would you mind going back to the farm to get some?"

"Sure, dad." Clark answered then glanced at his mom followed by Lana.

"I'll go with him." Lana added. Jonathon and Martha nodded before walking back off to continue helping the other citizens rebuild.

Clark and Lana began cleaning things up from what they were doing before they were ready to go. However, that's when Lex Luthor arrived and began shaking hands with everyone. Then Lex finally made his way towards Clark and Lana. Clark stood in front of Lana and walked towards Lex, meeting him half way. Lana was still skeptical about Lex after what happened during the meteor shower with the ship and asking her for the stone.

"Rushing off when the work isn't even finished?" asked Lex surprised Clark would skip out on work. Their friendship had been on the rocks recently because of a lot of things that had happened.

Clark stared for a few moments. "We need to pick up a few supplies. We'll be right back."

"Ah, I see." Lex nodded. " And I see Lana is still mad at me."

Clark looked back at Lana then looked at Lex. "She doesn't trust you."

Lex seemed hurt by that statement. "Well tell her I'm sorry. And I hope we can rebuild more than just the town." Lex was referring to his and Clark's friendship.

"Me too, Lex." Clark agreed hesitantly. "I have to get going to get more supplies before my parents come looking for me. I'll see you later." He added before walking away towards Lana and taking her hand as they walked away towards the farm.

Chloe Sullivan was home sitting on her laptop doing research for a story she was trying to do in order to get a job at the Daily Planet. Journalism was her specialty and that's what she wanted to do with her life now that she was done high school. She planned on working as a journalist and go to college starting in the fall.

While check her email after starting her laptop up, Chloe noticed that she got something from a strange email address that she didn't know. The address was "AShockNearYou" and she didn't know who it was from. The subject said "Important" but she didn't know whether she should open it or not. Chloe thought for a few minutes then decided maybe she should read it and opened it up.

The email read:

"_Ms. Sullivan,_

_I send this to you because I do not know who else to get in contact with. I know you are a good reporter and would stop at nothing to get the truth on any subject. This is not only just a warning but also some insight as to what I have been following in recent months._

_Lex Luthor, owner of LuthorCorp, has been working on several projects in secret. I have been following him in secret for some time now. Some of which involve genetically altered individuals. These individuals are highly dangerous and cannot be stopped by a normal individual. This morning approximately four hours ago during one of his experiments went horribly wrong and now there is a genetically altered man on the loose._

_Please Chloe Sullivan, you must find a way to stop him. I cannot make it to Smallville in time. Someone has to stop him. _

_P.S: Please do not tell anyone how you got this._

_Sincerely,_

_B.T."_

Chloe finished reading and was unsure of what to do. She knew if she told Clark, he couldn't do anything because he no longer had his powers. Could Clark stop this guy? She wondered. And more importantly, who sent this email to her? It obviously was someone that knew her but she didn't know who they were. And the initials were some she definitely did not know. "Who could it be?" She wondered.

Clark and Lana were on their way back to the Kent Farm for more nails. They walked through the fields of Smallville. Clark only had a white T-shirt and jeans on and was sweating from working all morning so far. He wasn't used to being tired out like this but knew he could get used to it. Lana just had a tank top and jeans on. Lana play hit Clark and started to run off. Clark smiled and ran after her.

Clark caught Lana like a bear making her giggle. "Got you." Clark laughed pulling her in tighter.

"Finally." She whispered placing her head against his chest. "We can be together forever."

The Last Son of Krypton thought about it and felt relieved. Without his abilities in the way he could finally have what he always wanted. "Yes….. forever."

That's when it hit them like no tomorrow. An invisible way hit both Clark and Lana sending them flying about ten feet away from where they were standing. Neither one of them saw it coming nor did they know where it came from. Clark looked over at Lana. She was knocked out but Clark wasn't. He looked in the direction of where he felt the way hit them. He saw him standing there. It was Lex's employee, Joe Kane, the one that was involved in the LuthorCorp accident earlier in the day. Clark had never seen him before and wondered why he would be after him and Lana.

Joe Kane moved quickly towards Clark as Clark tried to get back to his feet and felt the full force of a punch by Joe Kane, this time knocking Clark unconscious. "Too easy." Joe laughed as he looked down at Clark's knocked out body.

When Clark came to, he was tied up in a chair in the kitchen of his own house. Clark shook his head and tried looking for Lana, only to realize she was tied behind him. "Clark, are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Don't answer that, Mr. Kent." Joe Kane interceded with a snarl. "Unless you want your little girlfriend to get hurt."

"Who are you?" asked Clark looking directly into the eyes of Joe Kane who had just stepped in front of him.

"Don't worry about it." Joe replied with a huge smile on his face. "But you, the amazing Clark Kent are going to do something for me."

"What do you want?" Clark looked up at him confused. He had never heard of or seen him before in his life. "I'll do whatever it is. Just let her go." Clark bargained with Joe Kane for Lana's life.

"Well…." Joe Kane thought about it as all Clark could do was watch him stand there and laugh. "I need you to break in to a highly classified LuthorCorp facility to some information that Lex Luthor is working on."

Clark got it now. This guy wanted revenge on Lex. "What kind of information?"

"Information on a project he's working on." Joe explained. "Project 2244. That should explain enough of it when you get inside. So what's it going to be? Yes or no?" Clark didn't know if he should so he stared right through Joe Kane.

"Clark!" yelled Jonathon Kent. "Are you in there?"

"What's it going to be Clark?" asked Kane tapping his foot as he crossed his arms.

Jonathon and Martha Kent walked into their house and were surprised to see Clark and Lana tied up in a chair there in the kitchen. Jonathon was unsure of how this could be then before he knew it he too was punched in the face by Joe Kane. Martha screamed. "Jonathon!"

"Better stand down, Mrs. Kent." Joe Kane ordered. "Or you'll be joining them until Clark does what I want him to do."

"What do you want with Clark?" Martha asked scared for her life.

Chloe was at her house in her room on her laptop. She had her phone to her ear trying to call Clark to come to the rescue, not knowing he was the one that was in trouble. As she continued to get his voicemail, she frantically worried that something bad had happened. "Come on, Clark. Pick up." She urged.

Finally after several minutes of calling the phone picked up, "Hello, Ms. Sullivan." Answered Joe Kane, who now had Clark's phone. "What is so urgent that you have to keep calling so many times and annoy me?"

"Who is this?" Chloe asked skeptically knowing full well that it wasn't Clark.

Joe Kane laughed, "I'm Clark Kent's answering service and if Clark doesn't do what I say then I'm coming after you next." He warned then hung up.

As the phone call disconnected Chloe wondered if that was indeed the guy that the email was talking about. Chloe knew exactly who was behind the whole thing or so she had an idea. Since it was at LuthorCorp that they accident happened that gave Joe Kane his abilities then Chloe assumed that maybe Lex had struck a deal with him. Chloe packed up her stuff then rolled out towards her car on a mission.

Lex Luthor was back at the Luthor Mansion. He had had all of his meetings for the day and now just had to do some work for the Company now that it was completely his. He sat at his desk working on his laptop. He knew the accident that happened earlier in the morning would be cleaned up and everything would be fine.

The doors to the room opened up as Chloe walked inside. Lex closed his laptop up and looked up at Chloe wondering why she came to the Mansion. "What can I do for you Chloe? I haven't seen you since the caves during the meteor shower. I had wondered where you went off to."

"What in the hell did you do to one of my best friends?" asked Chloe crossing her arms. She was so angry she was ready to kill Lex.

Lex looked confused at Chloe's accusation. "What do you mean?"

"You know," Chloe snarled. "That meteor freak or Super Soldier you sent after Clark right now."

"What are you talking about?" Lex asked still unaware of what Chloe was accusing.

"Either you really don't know or you're doing a damn good job of covering this up." Chloe argued as she wasn't buying Lex's defense. "A man named Joe Kane has Clark kidnapped and if Clark doesn't do what he says then he's going to be dead."

Lex Luthor now caught on to what Chloe was talking about and looked shocked. "And Clark hasn't gotten out of this mess yet? That surprises even me."

"Clark's just like the rest of us here, Lex." Chloe replied walking towards him. "He believed in you and wanted to be friends with you. Trust me, if I find out you had anything to do with this then your own father will be the least of your worries." She announced turning around and walking out. Lex just sat there in shock for a few moments before he started to make a call.

Back at the Kent Farm, Smallville's finest began surrounding the Kent Farm. Soon the entire front of the house was swarming with Police Cars. This was now a serious matter. Word had gotten out about a LuthorCorp accident and a deranged lunatic on the loose. All the cops got out of their squad cars and surrounded the Kent House with their guns pointing away.

Inside the Kent House. Joe Kane was beginning to get extremely irritated with the fact that Clark Kent would not give in to his demands of breaking into a LuthorCorp Facility to get him valuable information. Clark was still tied to the chair with Lana on the other side and Clark's parents were tied to a different chair. All of the Kent's and Lana were now in the clutches of the newest Smallville lunatic.

Joe Kane looked down at Clark sitting in the chair. "I'll give you one last chance to do what I want Mr. Kent, or I'm going to kill all of you and then Chloe Sullivan."

Clark didn't know what to do. He knew if Jor-El hadn't taken away his abilities that he could easily take this guy out with no problem. Now without his abilities he knew he was essentially useless. Clark had caught on before that this guy had the ability to use energy as a weapon against others and was trying to incorporate that into trying to stop him.

Outside in the driveway, Chloe pulled up and saw that the Police were already there surrounding the place. She figured that they knew someone was on the loose and came to lock Joe Kane up for good. Chloe knew that there was no way she could get in and help Clark on this one thanks to heavy police just standing there. She couldn't think of what to do to save Clark, which sounded weird because normally Clark saved her and everyone else. Then it hit her like the Fourth of July, Lois' Graduation present.

Joe Kane looked outside and saw that not only the police but Chloe was there was well. Joe laughed and turned back towards Clark and his family. "Ms. Sullivan's here with the police. How nice? Looks like she's here to rescue you."

Clark didn't know if that was the real reason or just what Joe Kane was saying because of the predicament he was in. Clark wished that he had continued his training instead of going to stop the Kryptonians that invaded Earth during the meteor shower. Joe Kane had gone insane with the abilities he had just like everyone else in Smallville that got abilities and he knew Joe Kane would kill if he had to.

"I guess it's time for you to die." Joe Kane laughed as he powered himself up for the ultimate kill.

With the speed faster than a speeding bullet someone sped by and took Joe Kane to the ground. A few moments later an E-bomb flew through the window into the house and went off. Joe Kane bounced back as he was short-circuited and crashed into the wall. Meanwhile Clark had been trying to get himself loose from the chair and finally did. He rushed over to Joe Kane, who was slowly getting up and hit him with a big left to the face knocking him down and out.

"Good going, Clark." Said Jonathon as Clark walked over to him and Martha to untie them. Then After they were free, Clark went over to untie Lana's hands.

"Nice job, Clark." Lana said giving him a kiss.

The police and Chloe soon filed into the Kent House. Sheriff Adams walked in first to make sure the Kent's and Lana were alright. The rest of the police picked up Joe Kane and cuffed him before walking him out to the police cars.

"How'd you manage to get him down like that, Mr. Kent?" asked Sheriff Adams talking to Clark.

"Well, after that E-Bomb came through the window I was already loose so I just got up and punched him out." Clark explained carefully as he smiled.

"Good work." Adams complimented. "Ever think of becoming an officer? I could sure use you on the force."

"I don't know if it's really my thing." Clark replied as he pulled Lana into his arms.

"Oh, well it was a nice job but we got it from here." Sheriff Adams announced as she walked out of the house with the rest of the cops.

Chloe smiled towards Clark who finally noticed. "Can I borrow you for a minute?" she asked.

"Sure." Said Clark nodding. Lana let go and Clark followed Chloe into the other room while Lana and the Kent's cleaned up. "What is it, Chloe?" he asked curiously.

Chloe thought about how to explain it to him but figured it was just easier to come out and say it. "There was a LuthorCorp experiment accident that went wrong this morning. It was Lex behind the whole thing. He offered Joe Kane money to go after you."

Clark was mad now. He knew Lex Luthor was evil inside but didn't think Lex would go as far as kidnapping Clark, Lana and his parents all for his own personal gain. "Lex has gone too far now. I'm going to settle this." Clark said walking around Chloe.

"Wait," Chloe blurted out. "that's not all." Clark turned around to look at her. "I got this strange email explaining all of this to me. I don't know who it's from."

"We'll worry about that later." Clark announced then walked out of the house.

Lex Luthor was pouring himself a glass of wine in the library at the Luthor Mansion. Clark burst through the doors angrily and walked right up to Lex's face. Lex looked surprised as to why he was there. He was still trying to play off not having anything to do with Joe Kane going rogue and kidnapping Clark and his family.

"What can I do for you?" asked Lex wondering why Clark was there.

Clark shook his head. "You really think that everything has some sort of explanation. You need to knock this off Lex. I'm just a normal guy, why can't you get that through your thick skull."

Lex tried to look confused but figured there was no point. "What are you talking about?"

"You're the one who sent Joe Kane after me today. " Clark was pissed now and never knew he could get this angry before. Now he could unleash how he really felt. "This friendship is over for good." Clark added as he hooked Lex in the face with a right hand. Lex held his face where Clark punched him and looked back towards Clark who was ready with another right. This time Lex caught him and nailed Clark with a right hand of his own right in the face.

Clark held his face this time and turned to walk out of the room away from Lex. "My parents were right. It was a mistake ever thinking I could be friends with you." He growled as he walked out of the library.

Later that night, Clark returned home after cooling down and sat up in the barn with Lana on his couch. The two were enjoying each other's company. It had been a long day for both of them. They almost died at the hands of a psychotic man who had received abilities during a LuthorCorp accident earlier in the morning. Now after Clark and Chloe stopped the guy and got him arrested things had calmed down and it was Clark and Lana time.

Clark did however have a lot on his mind this evening. Mainly wishing he did still have his abilities so he could protect the people he cared most about in times of crisis. He also thought about Lex still trying to find out the mystery of him. That made him angry to think about so he pushed it aside. And he was thinking about what Chloe said about some guy emailing her about all of the things that happened today.

"What's wrong?" Lana asked knowing something was bothering Clark. He hadn't said much since he came home from Lex's.

"Just a lot on my mind." Answered Clark not knowing where to begin. "Lex made me mad because it's his fault that we were attacked earlier. I don't know why he's so obsessed with me."

"You do have a hero complex." Lana smiled taking Clark's hand. "Maybe he thought you had abilities too."

Clark turned and looked into Lana's eyes. "Maybe I do have a hero complex but if I had abilities don't you think I would say something instead of hiding them?"

"Clark," Lana said softly looking back into his eyes. "you're a private person. That would be a big secret to reveal if you did have powers. For a while there I thought you had abilities too."

"But you don't now?" Clark wondered.

Lana shook her head. "You're the most normal guy I've ever been with in my life." Lana moved her mouth closer to his. "And I love you." She finished saying before the two came together with a big kiss. The biggest best kiss they had ever had to date.

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2. Questions I'd like to bring up. Who sent Chloe the Email? Plus who attacked Joe Kane before the bomb came in the house? Hope you all enjoy. Until next update.**


End file.
